The present invention relates generally to tampon applicators.
Vaginal tampons are disposable absorbent articles sized and shaped (e.g., cylindrical) for insertion into a women's vaginal canal for absorption of body fluids generally discharged during the woman's menstrual period. Insertion of the tampon into the vaginal canal is commonly achieved using a tampon applicator that comes initially assembled with the tampon. The applicator, which is often made of plastic or cardboard, is disposable. Thus, after the applicator has been used to insert the tampon into the user's vaginal canal the applicator is discarded.
Tampon applicators are typically of a two-piece construction, including a barrel in which the tampon is initially housed and a plunger moveable telescopically relative to the barrel to push the tampon out of the barrel and into the vaginal canal. The barrel has a tip that generally retains the tampon within the barrel until pushed through the tip by the plunger. In normal use, the applicator and more particularly the barrel of the applicator is held by the user by gripping one portion of the barrel (e.g., toward the trailing or plunger end of the barrel) and inserting the barrel, tip end first, into the vaginal canal. The barrel is pushed partially into the canal so that a portion (e.g., toward the leading or exit end of the tampon barrel) is disposed within the vaginal canal and is contact with the walls lining the canal. The plunger is then used to push the tampon out through the tip of the barrel and into the canal. The plunger and barrel are then removed from the vaginal canal, leaving the tampon in place.
In such use, the barrel (and plunger) of the applicator comes into contact with different body parts and/or skin regions of the user, such as the tip and part of the barrel contacting the walls lining the vaginal canal, while the user's finger(s) contact the barrel (and plunger) to grip and hold the barrel and to operate the plunger. The ability of the user to have a secure grip on the applicator while allowing the applicator to comfortably slide into and out of the vaginal canal is thus an important factor in acceptance of the applicator.
There is need, therefore, for a tampon applicator that provides a soft feeling, increased comfort and secure handling to the user.